Multi-medium computer system has been forecast as a trend in the market. The speaker, as a component of multi-medium computer system, in general, needs an external wires to receive the audio output from the sound generation interface card within the computer system.
The external wirings approach adopted by state-of-art multi-medium computer system makes the desktop disordered.